


Objective: Initiate Kiss

by SetoAngel01



Series: Becoming Human [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is precious, Developing Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherly Advice, Hank is a Good Dad, Innocent Connor, Kissing, Kissing Advice, Public Display of Affection, Really? - Freeform, Relationship Advice, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will I learn to put these one-shots in any order, continuing decent into Connor hell, father-son moments, from dominant smut to this?, probably not, proud dad, so innocent, wtf is wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoAngel01/pseuds/SetoAngel01
Summary: Connor's new girlfriend has kissed him dozens of times before and he's never had any trouble reciprocating her affection so why is the RK800 finding it so challenging to initiate a kiss for once? Well, what better way than asking Hank for advice?





	Objective: Initiate Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just cute mindless fluff that needs to happen. I also wanted an excuse to write from Connor's POV (and more with him interacting with his dad) for a change. The whole idea of a romantic relationship is still new and foreign to him and he's trying his best to figure it out. Gawd, he's such a precious lil' cinnamon roll.
> 
> While this story does include art that has my intended OC in this story, just ignore it and read it as a Connor/Female Reader or even your OC if you so desire since only female pronouns (and slight physical descriptions) will be used.
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy. ;-3
> 
> P.S. BTW, this is nothing but teeth-rotting fluff, the T rating is mostly (only) because of Hank's filthy mouth lol. He's got some (good?) fatherly advice for Connor tho and he's just a damn fun character to write dialogue for. XD

* * *

" **Connor**!" Hank's angered voice finally filtered in through his auditory sensors and the RK800 couldn't help it, he visibly flinched at the screeching sound reverberating through his systems.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" the robot replied calmly regardless.

"The _fuck_ is wrong with you today?" Hank growled around a bite of burger; not seeming to care about the smear of ketchup in his beard.

The Chicken Feed food truck the Lieutenant loved (admittedly too much) had reopened fairly recently and there wasn't a workday that passed by since that Hank didn't insist on going there for their lunch break. Admist the peaceful ending to the Android Revolution giving them rights, it still refused to change the Chicken Feed's owner's opinion of Connor even if he'd stopped making those hateful anti-Android comments in his presence. Connor suspected Hank had something to do with it but he would never pressure the Lieutenant to tell him otherwise.

"Nothing is amiss," Connor responded after a short silence.

Not particularly comfortable with the increasing agitation on his partner's face, Connor glanced down at Hank's meal. A quick analysis later, he found that it still contained far too many calories and an alarmingly high level of cholesterol and sodium that a man in Hank's age range and health should not consume in a single sitting but before Connor could remark on it, the older man butted in.

"I call bullshit…and what the ever-loving _fuck_ is up with your face?

Connor tilted said face while gazing curiously at the Lieutenant, "…My face? Is it covered in debris or other matter? I was certain I didn't make contact with anything at the previous crime scene."

Hank rolled his eyes while watching the RK800 swipe a hand over his cheek.

"Dammit, Connor! I _finally_ got my partner back on the force and you've been fucking **useless**! Spendin' most of the damn day slacking on paperwork and staring off at nothing the other half of the time! Fackin' hell, you haven't even butted in and complained about my lunch yet! The fuck's wrong with you?"

"I still don't understand what my minor mental distraction as of late has anything to do concerning my face."

"The _**look**_ on it, dammit!" Hank's coiled fist collided with the wobbly table, "Ya got this stupid ass look on your face and it's making ya look even goofier than usual - if that was possible," he continued with a weak smirk; most of Hank's insults were all in good-nature Connor had realized a long time ago. "Oh, and not to mention that ya didn't even feed Sumo when you came home last night - is there something fuckin' up your programs or something since you never forget _anything?_ "

"No," Connor replied, standing up straighter to try and dissuade any of Hank's observations as of late, "I self-test regularly and while you were asleep, I was able to run a full diagnostic and nothing adverse was found in my programming. Everything seems to be in proper working order and this morning, I gave Sumo extra food to more than make up for last night's discretion. I promise that minor miscalculation on my part regarding Sumo's eating habits won't occur again. I'm sorry, Lieutenant."

Hank hummed, still giving him an unconvinced glare over his straw. A sudden look of dawning realization flashed in the man's blue eyes; a smirk that made Connor feel rather… uneasy slipping out from underneath the gray facial hair.

"...This has something to do with your girlfriend, huh?" the Lieutenant asked with wriggling brows and nefarious smirk; an expression Connor didn't particularly appreciate.

The Android tensed at Hank's accusatory tone, "I'm unsure of what this conversation has in regards to my romantic partner, Lieutenant."

Hank, per usual, didn't believe him.

"You've been dating, what? Three months?"

"Three months and seventeen days," Connor corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, she let ya dip your plastic wick in her yet? If so, I can understand if that's all you can think about." Hank chuckled throatily before taking another bite. "Yer more fuckin' human than ya think."

After a quick internet search for the foreign term and its results, Connor stood stunned.

If he was able to blush at Hank's rather inappropriate name for sexual intercourse, he would be glowing thirium blue all the way to his synthetic hair roots but instead he quickly bit out, "No. We have not initiated any kind of sexually intimate relationship, we're merely enjoying each others company and becoming better acquainted."

Hank rolled his eyes at the Android's stiff tone before grumbling out, "Alright… Lemme see if I got this straight. You've been dating this beautiful young lady for more than three damn months and you haven't even got to third base yet? Fuckin' hell, Connor, back in my younger days, we would've been damn near living together by now or fuckin' like damn rabbits every chance we -"

" _Lieutenant_ ," Connor interrupted, "You know perhaps better than anyone I associate with that I am struggling with my deviancy. All of this is so new to me and she's helping me understand relationships - "

"She's doin' a piss poor job -" Hank snorted into another bite of his sandwich.

Connor flashed him a rather salty look he was positive wasn't in his programming before he met the hard-boiled eccentric police officer, "Regardless, she wants us to take our time in this relationship; to take it slowly and not rush into anything."

"Alright. Slow, yeah, whatever… Well, what about kissin'? ...You kiss her yet?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we've kissed plenty of times." Connor lifted his head and tilted his chin out as if he was defending his pride and that expression alone made Hank crack his first genuine smile all day.

"...Let me guess, she kissed _you_ , right? Ya ever kiss her first, Romeo?"

Connor's confidence swiftly fell; brows creasing as if he was internally battling some programming error.

Hank pushed forward toward the Android as if he was in the interrogation room cracking a difficult case, "...What's _really_ going on, Connor?"

Shoulders tensing, the Android inclined his head to avoid Hank's critical look before soberly admitting, "Yesterday, my mind was everywhere at once it seemed. I was preoccupied and rather...confused. I regret that I overlooked some priorities regarding household tasks but after you retired for the night, I ran an advanced diagnostic hoping something in my programming was amiss...but nothing was found. That fact made me feel...strange, so in order to keep my mind occupied until the morning, I watched a program on television. A movie to be specific."

"Mm-hmm…" Hank's brows rose steadily as he waited for the other man to clarify, silently praying to God that Connor didn't order a porno or some shit - he really wasn't interested in giving a fucking Android 'the talk'…

"It was a film I watched with my girlfriend before - a 'romantic drama' she called it," Connor admitted and Hank's shoulders instantly deflated in relief, "Upon analyzing it further and dictating it from others I've seen with her thus far and I began to observe a pattern. For over 92% of these relationships include the male making the initial move whether it be going in for a kiss or any sort of affectionate embrace…"

"...so?"

"I never have before. She's always the one reaching for my hand, pulling me in for a hug or kissing me - I tend to merely go along with it."

Hank's jaw clenched, "Connor, do you… like her in that way? Ya know, romantically? Cause if you don't -"

"I do," Connor defended quickly with a swift nod of his head, "She's beautiful, gracious, compassionate, gentle and extremely affectionate. She worries and cares about my needs and doesn't just see me akin to a mere machine or dictate her affections around the fact I'm an Android. She's taken great time and consideration in learning to understand the variables in my personality and as well as my deviancy. I feel…comfortable with her and based on our interactions thus far, I believe we are quite compatible for a durable committed relationship."

"Gawd, you make it sound like you're buying something from a fuckin' catalog - just answer me - do you like her or not?"

"Yes. I really care and have great affection for her romantically, Lieutenant."

Hank knew he wasn't going to get a much better response than that so he accepted it. "Good…" Hank sighed, "So, then what's the fuckin' problem?"

Connor grew silent.

The LED on his right temple shifting to yellow and spinning frantically for a moment before he answered, "I don't know. I assume it's because my lack of knowledge about adjusting to being a deviant thus far. My programming designed to assist me in adapting to humans and their behavior has been compromised greatly by my deviancy leaving me little option than learning through organic process."

Hank flashed him a dry look after swallowing another bite, "...in English, smart-ass?"

"Essentially, I'm…rather unsure of myself, Hank." Connor admitted with the barest (dare he say boyish) shrug and it had Hank's demeanor instantly softening.

It was such a drastic contrast to the fiercely certain RK800 Prototype he first met; the one so hellbent on capturing deviants was now one himself (albeit it one of the last to change) so now he was forced to adjust to a reality CyberLife wanted desperately to take away from him. So shocking to Hank to recall the cold machine he first met compared to the man, now so unsure of himself, standing across the table now. Connor being alive versus merely binary code, plastic, wires, blue blood and programming contradicting each other on every single level. This Android who he hated the moment he first saw him was now nestled so deep inside his heart like the son he lost and somehow found anew - although he found it nearly impossible to admit to this kernel of affection and fondness for the bright-eyed Android. Merely appreciating and enjoying the close bond they formed since the Revolution took place; one Hank secretly wouldn't trade for the world. Having the kid around admittedly saved his life and now with them living together and being partners on the force was the push Hank needed to make it through his fierce suicidal tendencies. So if he could help Connor with this minor infraction in his programming, give him solid fatherly advice to help Connor get to the next stage with his girlfriend - so be it.

Stranger things have happened after all.

Connor meekly met the Lieutenant's sharp blue eyes when he no doubt noticed the Lieutenant's lack of commentary toward his admission. Hank's brows rose as if telling him to get along with it so the RK800 continued his train of thought.

"I never pictured myself to be in a situation where I would have to worry about the emotions of a romantic partner and it's quite overwhelming. I was purposefully designed to hunt deviants - a Prototype with only one goal and mission and I failed it..." a mirthless laugh left Connor's lips, "While I'm pleased I made that decision, I was never intended to seriously consider something as… _human_ as acquiring a romantic partner. I truthfully have no idea what I'm doing - other than the intense attraction I feel towards her. I...I _care_ for her a great deal, I know that much but engaging in a romantic relationship with a human female is so beyond anything I was programmed or prepared for..."

"Heh," Hank chuckled around the soda straw, "Wow, so even Androids have a hard time dealing with human females too - can't say I'm surprised. If we humans have to deal with the confounding species known as women, I guess male Androids are no fucking different."

"...Pardon?"

Hank outright laughed, "Nothing is _wrong_ with you, Connor. Well…nothing serious anyway. I-It's just a _man_ thing." he waved around the last few bites of his hamburger as if the gesture would make it easier for the RK800 to understand.

"..." it didn't.

"Look." Hank huffed, hating to spell things out like Connor _wasn't_ the most advanced Prototype Cyberlife ever created, "Connor, you may be a fuckin' Android but you're still a man through and through - whether ya like it or not. Yer girlfriend is a human woman, also known as the most confusing species on the entire planet, so it's no damn wonder you're so fucked up in the head lately."

"What does this have to do with my inability to initiate a kiss?"

The gruff Lieutenant rolled his eyes, "You're a man. Simple as that. Don't worry about it too much, you'll get it eventually and believe me, I doubt she fucking cares if she has to kiss you first. You're an Android and not one of them sex ones so consider yourself lucky since you got a legitimate excuse if you don't pick up on her signals or whatever bullshit excuse women use these days." Hank stated before popping the last chuck of greasy meat and bun into his mouth and walking over to the disposal bin nearby to toss the now empty food container.

Connor did little more than blink before following his partner to the awaiting vehicle.

* * *

"Lieutenant, may I ask you a personal question?" Connor asked while they drove back to the precinct.

Hank sighed, "You're going to regardless…Go ahead. Shoot."

"...I believe I would like to initiate a kiss with her."

"Well, good for you. Best of luck with that."

"That wasn't the question…"

"Than stop fucking beating around the bush and tell me!"

"Alright. You've been married before, correct?"

Hank flashed him a dry stare, "You've read every single article and database about every fuckin' facet of my life, not to mention you've been living with me for more than half a year... You should damn well know the answer to that…"

"I'm fully aware you were married previously but from my adaption techniques, I find it that humans tend to appreciate if you ask first rather than simply providing the information-"

"Fuckin hell, just get to the point already, Connor! You're giving me a damn headache…"

"My apologies, Lieutenant. My question is, since you have such vast experience with women," Hank snorted at that one, "I wanted to ask…how would I go about doing so? Would I simply approach her and immediately kiss her or would it be more proper to ask her first, or should I-"

" **Connor**." Hank gruffly stated, slamming on the breaks in front of the DPD precinct. "You're a deviant now?"

Connor blinked owlishly at him but replied, "...that's correct but I don't understand what my deviancy has in regards to-"

"Just shut your trap for once and _listen._ You're a deviant, meaning you're thinking for yourself - you're not obeying any program that ya got all your info from or listened to before all this Android Revolution shit went down - right?"

"Yes. I seldom rely on my programming anymore unless it's for terminology or convict searching in my databases, repairs or diagnostic scans but as far as missions or obligations I need to fulfill, they're my own decisions now."

Hank blurted in before Connor could continue with his long winded descriptions, "If that's the case, _why_ are you over-thinking it **now**? If you want to kiss her - just fucking _kiss_ her! Approach the girl and put your mouth on hers - hell, slip her some tongue if ya want! Which is sick for her because I've seen the shit you put in your mouth - b-but, anyway, that's not the point! Look, it's not that _hard_ , just take some damn initiative! I tell you, these fuckin Androids and their fuckin' questions… I'm getting too damn old for this shit..."

The RK800 stared at Hank as the man took off his seatbelt with far more aggression than was necessary. Connor's LED still spinning yellow as he slowly processed everything the Lieutenant said - replaying it over a few times to decipher it intently.

" _ **Connor!**_ " Hank bit out when he caught the Android staring off at nothing, "I can _tell_ you're still over-thinking it! Listen, it's simple. This girl cares for you - I _know_ she does because if she didn't, how the hell could she deal with your goofy face, weird voice, constant bullshit and smart ass comments? So, if ya make the first move or not, I don't think she really cares if ya fuck it up. It's up to _you_ in the long run and you need to learn to just go for it even if your programming doesn't want you to… _Capiche_?"

Connor merely blinked, his LED spinning red for a half-second.

"Ugh. Never mind. We're already late so get your ass in gear; we still gotta case to finish." Hank grumbled before he exited the vehicle and slammed the door behind him.

A moment later, Connor followed suit.

* * *

The workday was slowly coming to a close and their latest case was solved.

All that remained was piles of paperwork that were rapidly reaching completion as the RK800's fingers moved effortlessly over the keyboard. Sure, he could type it out internally in his processing systems at a much faster and efficient manner but Connor was content to do it manually as of late. Hank said it made him appear more natural rather than, he quotes, "staring at the computer screen unblinking like a damn freak"; regardless, it kept his hands busy.

"You've been awfully quiet these past few hours; not that I'm complaining," Hank said good-naturedly from behind his computer monitor.

Connor let out a gentle chuckle at Hank's goading, "Paperwork is almost complete for the Eli Gartner murder case so perhaps Fowler will allow us to clock out earlier than usual."

"Oh really?" Hank asked with an amused smile and lifted brows, "Eager, are we? Seems ya already figured out your game plan, huh?" Hank continued speaking over his seventh cup of coffee today. Connor fully intended to tell him to lower his caffeine intake but he suspected another time would be far more beneficial, and truthfully, he didn't want to ruin Hank's uncharacteristic pleasant mood.

"...Game plan?" Connor slanted a brow.

"What we discussed for over a fuckin' hour over lunch, smartass," Hank rolled his eyes, giving the Android a scathing look.

"I recall, Lieutenant," Connor nodded his head in understanding but was slightly confused about why Hank was currently bringing it up, "I'm fairly certain I have; I'm 87 percent certain on the method…but what about it?" he asked vaguely, hoping none of their fellow police officers in earshot would ask for clarification.

"Nothin' much. Just thought I'd let ya know since ya got your chance to try out that method now." Hank chuckled lowly into his cup of ice cold caffeine; a devilish smile peeking out over the edge of the cup as he looked at something beyond Connor's shoulder.

Interest piqued, Connor lifted his head when he sensed motion behind him; turning his head to see his girlfriend headed straight toward them.

"Hank!" her melodious voice gave away her presence to the entire office if her waving her arm in greeting wasn't enough. "Nice to see you!"

The Lieutenant lifted his coffee cup in greeting the kind young woman but Connor couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she approached their desks; hips swaying and her heels making a pleasant clacking sound on the reflective white floors with every step. Smiling ear to ear, pink-tinted lips parted to expose perfectly straight white teeth; long obsidian hair swinging behind her and thick black lashes contrasting the lightness of her icy blue eyes and sun-kissed skin.

She looked positively… _radiant_.

Thirium pump accelerating in his chest upon seeing her when his mind was awash with her nearly the entire day. It was almost daunting to see her when he'd been considering kissing her mouth for 79.2% of this working period. With that thought, he suddenly felt compelled to swallow regardless of the fact it wasn't necessary for him.

"Hey, Connor." she greeted him, "Sorry I didn't call ahead of time to warn you that I was coming, but I thought I'd see if you'd be willing to leave work early so we cou -" her words were cut off as the RK800 promptly stood up from his desk chair.

Determination steeling his features and halting his doubts, Connor knew Hank was right. Now was a good a time as any - and even though he was a deviant, that wouldn't keep him from doing anything possible to accomplish his mission. That at the forefront of his mind, the Android swiftly closed the distance between them and he instantly enveloped his girlfriend into a tight embrace. One hand slipping around the rich curve of her tapered waist and delving into the luxuriously plush blue cashmere sweater she wore, the other slipping through impossibly soft hair that cascaded and slipped between his fingers to settle on her nape; her head pressed against his chest while he rested his chin atop her cranium.

Dismissing every error message behind his eyes telling him to stop and reconsider his brash actions, he contradicted them all. Pure relief echoing throughout every bio-component when her lithe arms wrapped snugly around his abdomen; dainty hands pressing tenderly against his lower back and fingers curling into the cloth of his RK800 uniform. No words necessary or exchanged as she happily returned the hug before gingerly pulling back a moment later to peer up at him; a tiny wrinkle forming between her thin brows in what he perceived as curiosity.

"Connor?" her voice was gentle and Connor focused only on that and the warmth she emitted from her close proximity.

"Good evening. I missed you," he spoke a lot more confidently than he felt. How strange all this was; seven months he had known her, been with her in this romantic relationship for more than half of that duration and something as simple as him intending to kiss her first felt entirely overwhelming.

Eyebrows quirked, she smiled, "I missed you too."

Suddenly not caring that Hank was only two desks away, Captain Fowler was 68% likely peering at the scene from his clear office windows and the unpleasant sensation of Gavin Reed off somewhere to his left drilling holes in the back of his head (not to mention the many other co-workers currently in the office and watching the unlikely pair in rapt attention), Connor gingerly cupped her cheek, fingers tenderly slipping into her impossibly soft hair before he completed his mission.

Ignoring the confused slant of her brow and questioning expression (and the blinking red error messages in his peripherals), he bent down slightly to easily close the distance between their mouths, lips making firm contact was when he finally allowed his eyes to slide closed.

In that brief instant when their lips first touched, a part of him was suddenly worried that she wouldn't reciprocate. Perhaps he'd gone too far in physically showcasing his affection for her in his workplace…but all those pointless fears proved for naught.

A second later, his girlfriend released the softest of sighs against his lips before her head tilted to deepen their kiss; looping an arm around his shoulder, fingers tenderly running through his synthetic hair to cup the back of his head in order to pull him closer. At recognizing the sensation of her other hand resting above his thirium pump, Connor smiled against her mouth; lips parting slightly to intensify their kiss. Stolen moments where the world around them faded away to mere white noise and the only sensation he focused on was the tender press of her mouth. Pillowy lips eagerly tasting him like he was experiencing the essence of her now; the gentlest swipe of tongue on his bottom lip coupled with the warm and incredibly soft press of her chest against his cooler one. Sensation of slender fingers and smooth palm of her hands touching him and eagerly reciprocating his affection...and it felt _damn_ good.

The moment of blissful familiarity they shared was abruptly ripped away when an angered voice broke through the haze.

" **Connor**! You're still on the clock and I'm not fuckin' paying you to exchange spit! Now, get your ass in here! Fuck it! You too, Hank!" Jeffrey Fowler was suddenly yelling from his perch by his office.

Connor immediately broke the kiss the second Fowler's voice reverberated throughout the room and while he was internally reeling from his actions… _she was smiling at him_. A soft giggle leaving her lips, she reached up to brush her thumb over his mouth in pure affection before wordlessly gesturing that he should go tend to the demands of the Police Captain.

"I'll be here waiting for you. Best of luck that you didn't lose your job over that stunt, Connor." she said breathily, caressing his broad shoulders as if she was wiping away some invisible dust.

Feeling more alive and human than ever before, the words came out before he even processed them.

"...It would be _totally_ worth it," he smirked, winking at her and leaving her speechless by kissing her soundly once more before he turned and followed Hank toward Fowler's office. Gavin Reed stood staring in shock at the entire scene that took place and Connor couldn't help the smug smirk he flashed the detective as Hank and him strolled by.

Lieutenant Anderson proudly slapping his back and laughing his ass off as they walked into the Captain's office, the glass door closing behind them.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, no, Connor didn't lose his job - just some harsh reprimands. XD
> 
> Hank is a proud dad.


End file.
